1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is for a thrombectomy catheter, and more particularly, relates to a miniature cross stream thrombectomy catheter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art thrombectomy catheters, while being effective in many uses and situations, were fashioned of complex geometrical component configurations involving multiple components to ablate thrombus and other materials in the vasculature. Often, thrombectomy devices, due to the complexity and multiple component structure, exhibited a profile of a bulky nature which could not be accommodated by all vascular regions, such as vessels extending into the brain, which are of smaller size than vessels found in other regions of the body. Also, vessels in the brain, being of smaller proportion, have vessel walls which are thinner and more delicate than the walls of larger vessels and, therefore, require greater care when removing thrombus, lesions, plaque, and the like from the interior of the vessel. Excess ablation fluid medium velocity can be detrimental to the thin vessel walls, such as those found in the brain, where damage, such as vessel wall perforation, could occur. Other difficulties encountered with prior art thrombectomy catheters are related to the fashioning thereof where producing small components is difficult to accomplish and, as such, can prove expensive to manufacture. Especially difficult to produce is an emanator loop with rearwardly facing jet orifices and other like components which are located at the distal portion of some prior art thrombectomy catheters. Clearly what is needed is a miniature cross stream thrombectomy catheter for deployment into small vessels which can minimize vessel damage and which can be easily and affordably produced, such as is provided by the present invention.